1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information terminal, in particular, relates to a sliding module, a sliding apparatus and an electronic device using the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
The portable information terminal may be categorized by the product case design, for example, straight-cover style, flip-cover style, fold-cover style and sliding-cover style.
A straight-cover portable information terminal is configured with a single housing case, on which a data input/output unit, a transmitter and a receiver are mounted. The mini keyboard acted as the data input/output unit is disposed uncovered. As a result, the mini keyboard of the straight-cover portable information terminal may fail easily.
A flip-cover portable information terminal comprises a main body, a flip panel and a hinge module connecting the main body to the flip panel. A data input/output unit, a transmitter and a receiver are mounted on the main body of the flip-cover portable information terminal. The flip panel is configured to cover the mini keyboard as data input/output unit to prevent the mini key board from failure.
A fold-cover portable information terminal comprises a main body, a folding apparatus and a hinge module connecting the folding apparatus to the main body. The folding apparatus is configured to rotate to open and close. When the folding apparatus clings to the main body, the fold-cover portable information terminal is configured to enter a stand-by mode, thus preventing a keyboard failure.
A sliding-cover portable information terminal comprises a main body, a sliding cover sliding along the longitudinal direction of the main body and a sliding module connecting the main body to the sliding cover. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a sliding module of the prior art. The sliding module comprises a first plastic flake 210, which includes a first guiding rod 213 and a first guiding hole 214; and a second plastic flake 220, which includes a second guiding rod 223 and a second guiding hole 224; wherein the plastic flake 201 is configured to connect to a main body by a first connecting part 212; and a second plastic flake 220 is configured to connect to a main body by a second connecting part 212. A spring 230 is configured between the first plastic flake 210 and the second plastic flake 220. A first sliding rod 215 and a first sliding groove 216 of the first plastic flake 210 are configured to engage with the second sliding groove 226 and the second sliding rod 225, respectively, so that the first plastic flake 210 and the second plastic flake 220 slide with respect to each other. The first plastic flake 210 and the second plastic flake 220 comprise a first fastener 212 and a second fastener 222, respectively, wherein the first fastener 212 and the second fastener 222 are configured to connect to the main body.
FIG. 2-4 are schematic diagrams of an initial state, an intermediate state and a final state of the sliding module of the prior art. The spring 230 stays in a free state at the original position. When the cover SB is pushed to move along the longitudinal direction with respect to the main body MB, the second plastic flake 220 moves with respect to the second plastic flake 210. Thus, the guiding rod traverses through the guiding hole and compresses the spring. When the guiding rod moves to a position where the first plastic flake 210 and the second plastic flake 220 are both in a horizontal level, the elastic force of the spring reaches maximum. Then the sliding module is pushed to move by the force of the spring. Meanwhile, the cover continues to move along the longitudinal direction with respect to the main body MB until the elastic force of the spring is released and the spring returns to the free state.
The longitudinal connection between the centers of the first fastener 212 and the second fastener 222 forms an angle to the orientations of the first guiding rod 213, the second guiding rod 223 and the spring 230. A torque is generated between the first plastic flake 210 and the second plastic flake during the movement of the sliding module. Therefore, the first plastic flake 210 and the second plastic flake 220 may be deformed and worn out easily.